


Мужское воспитание

by alena1405



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alena1405/pseuds/alena1405
Summary: Давно написанный фанфик, ранее выкладывался на "дневниках". Слэш, инцест. R. Все участники совершеннолетние.





	Мужское воспитание

В городе и его окрестностях у Рубинского было несколько убежищ, о которых не знали даже его подчиненные, за исключением особо доверенных. Не сразу, но Кессельрингу удалось попасть в число избранных.  
В этом доме с бассейном и маленьким садом Рубинский обычно отдыхал, и терпеть не мог, когда его беспокоили. Именно поэтому Руперт предпочитал являться именно сюда, чтобы увидеть тень недовольства на всегда самоуверенном лице главы Феззана.  
Поводы он, разумеется, всегда находил самые серьезные: например, доставить сводку горячих новостей из Империи.  
Толкнув откатную стеклянную дверь, Кессельринг обнаружил Рубинского у бассейна. Тот сидел на шезлонге в халате и с бокалом вина.  
\- Это вы?.. – проговорил мужчина, обернувшись к двери, - Не слишком поздно?  
\- Дело очень срочное, - ответил молодой человек, протягивая ему несколько листков бумаги.  
Рубинский отставил вино на столик и взял документы. В приглушенном освещении ему пришлось щуриться и подносить бумагу ближе к лицу, чтобы разобрать хоть что-то.  
\- Не вижу, что тут не могло бы подождать до утра... – пробормотал он, - Впрочем...  
Он поднялся, собираясь перейти в гостиную.  
\- Вы позволите? – спросил Руперт, показав на бассейн.  
\- Да, конечно, - ответил Рубинский, - Развлекайтесь...  
Дверь осталась открытой.  
Через полчаса Кессельринг вышел из бассейна и уже привычным маршрутом направился к шкафчику, где лежали полотенца и висели чистые халаты. Разрешения он больше не спрашивал. Чужая одежда была широковата, но если подпоясаться кушаком...  
\- Отлично! – сказал он, посмотрев на свое отражение в зеркале.  
В деловом костюме он мог казаться худощавым, что сочеталось с резковатыми чертами лица, но сейчас распахнутый на груди и стянутый в поясе халат акцентировал ширину плеч, выгодно подчеркивая высокую и стройную фигуру. Выигрышное отличие, если сравнить с почти квадратными пропорциями хозяина дома.  
Руперт небрежным жестом выправил из-за воротника влажные кончики волос и пошел в гостиную.  
Рубинский сидел на диване, всё ещё читая документы. В них действительно не было ничего, что не могло бы подождать до утра, и Кессельринг затаенно усмехнулся, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо мужчины. Он знал: претензий к нему быть не может, потому что нельзя назвать доставленные новости неважными или не очень срочными. Так что выговор начальника ему не грозил, только его неудовольствие – а именно этого Руперт и добивался.  
День за днем, шаг за шагом, Кессельринг занимал всё больше места в жизни этого человека. Его офис, его дом, его тайные убежища, его вещи, его женщина, его власть... Близок миг, когда чаша весов качнется, и у него окажется больше, чем останется прежнему владельцу.  
Руперт сел на диван, почти коснувшись Рубинского плечом – слишком близко, но как будто для того, чтобы заглянуть в документ. Его персональное пространство...  
\- Вот это очень важно, - сказал Кессельринг, не глядя ткнув в какую-то строчку в бумаге.  
\- Да, это серьезно... – согласился Рубинский, - Благодарю за информацию. Но, я думаю, вам уже пора?  
\- О! Я вам мешаю? – спохватился Руперт, впрочем даже не попытавшись встать с дивана.  
\- Нет, - ответил мужчина, бросив бумаги на стол, - Но я уверен, у молодого человека ночью найдутся дела поважнее, чем обсуждение политических новостей?  
\- Ах, это... – Кессельринг рассмеялся, но всё-таки отодвинулся от собеседника на приличествующее расстояние, - Обычно да. Но сегодня у моей подруги плохие дни, или как они это называют... Вчера, сегодня, ещё пару дней... Зато потом она неделю особенно ненасытна. Все ночи напролет!..  
Руперт самодовольно улыбался. Доминик говорила ему, что у Рубинского получается не всегда. Чем не повод самому лишний раз похвалиться?  
Мужчина молчал, просто глядя на него.  
\- Что? – настороженно спросил Кессельринг через несколько секунд.  
Он вдруг понял, что в этот раз на него смотрят не с неудовольствием или досадой, а просто с удивлением.  
\- У тебя всего одна женщина? – спросил Рубинский.  
Руперт оторопел, потрясенный сочувственным тоном и внезапным переходом на ты.  
\- Ну... – начал он и замолчал, сознавая, что только что сам себя загнал в ловушку.  
\- Вот оно, бабское воспитание, - Рубинский вздохнул, с сожалением покачав головой, - А исправлять в таком возрасте уже поздно...  
\- О чем вы? – едва слышно спросил молодой человек.  
\- У тебя нет своей жизни. Она научила тебя думать только обо мне. В чем ещё меня превзойти, что ещё у меня отнять. Вместо того, чтобы просто брать от жизни то, что принадлежит тебе по праву. То есть – всё!  
Последнее слово он почти выкрикнул, и Руперт отшатнулся. Он наконец-то вывел Рубинского из равновесия, и первый же об этом пожалел, столкнувшись с открытой агрессией.  
\- Куда? – резко спросил мужчина, схватив его за руку, - Мне уже поздно тебя перевоспитывать, но никогда не поздно преподать пару самых главных уроков.  
\- Урок первый, – он опрокинул Руперта на диван и навис над ним, упираясь левой рукой в грудь, не давая подняться, - Законов нет! Есть только уверенность: не в своей правоте – в своём праве!  
\- Что вы?... – молодой человек попытался оттолкнуть его, но Рубинский даже не шелохнулся.  
\- Даже и вырваться-то не можешь, - с досадой сказал мужчина, - Я в твои годы таким хлюпиком не был.  
\- Пустите! – Руперт резко выбросил вперед правую руку, целясь ему в глаза.  
\- Это ещё что? – Рубинский без труда отбил эту атаку, и на возвратном движении вкатил парню громкую оплеуху.  
Кессельринг вскрикнул, схватившись за щеку, из глаз брызнули слезы.  
\- Что за приемы дешевой шлюхи? – грозно спросил Рубинский, - Да за такое надо ногти вырывать. С корнем!  
Руперт завопил и, зажмурив глаза, оттолкнулся ногами от спинки дивана. Они оба свалились на ковер между диваном и журнальным столом, и, на секунду почувствовав свободу, Кессельринг хотел вскочить на ноги. Но Рубинский тут же перехватил его и со всей силы ударил кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Руперт задохнулся, скрючившись в позе зародыша, он даже закричать от боли не смог.  
\- Не так быстро, - хрипло сказал мужчина, вцепившись парню в волосы.  
Волосы у Руперта были не настолько длинными, чтобы за них можно было тащить, но всё-таки достаточной длины, чтобы ухватившись за них, толкнуть его обратно к дивану.  
Кессельринг упал грудью на сиденье, коленями ударившись о пол сквозь не очень толстый ковер.  
\- В самый раз! – довольно сказал Рубинский и задрал ему халат.  
Руперт ещё не успел отдышаться, но его протестующий вопль прозвучал достаточно громко.  
\- Заткнись, - приказал мужчина, звонко шлепнув его ладонью по ягодицам.  
На этот раз парень взвыл не от боли, а от унижения.  
\- Пустите меня! – крикнул он, попытавшись вскочить, но тут же заорал, снова рухнув на колени.  
\- Урок второй, - проговорил Рубинский, сжимая его мошонку, - Никогда не спорь с тем, кто держит тебя за яйца.  
Руперт всхлипнул, но не осмелился шелохнуться, боясь ещё раз испытать эту боль. Тем временем рука мужчины сменила железную хватку на нежное прикосновение, теперь Рубинский бережно перекатывал нежные шарики под теплой кожей.  
\- Что нужно сказать? – почти ласково спросил мужчина.  
\- Пожалуйста... – едва слышно ответил Руперт.  
\- Пожалуйста – что?  
\- Отпустите меня? – неуверенно сказал молодой человек.  
Рука на его яйцах сжалась сильнее – ещё не больно, но достаточно, чтобы снова застыть в предчувствии этой боли.  
\- Попытайся ещё раз, - посоветовал Рубинский.  
Руперт чуть не плакал от унижения и бессилия, но сделать ничего не мог.  
\- Пожалуйста... сэр – прошептал он.  
\- Лучше, - одобрил мужчина, но хватку не ослабил.  
Кессельринг молчал. Он всегда умел говорить то, чего требовали обстоятельства, но сейчас этот талант впервые изменил ему, и не потому, что он не знал правильного ответа.  
\- Я жду, - напомнил Рубинский, и Руперт замычал из-за усиливающегося давления.  
Он понимал, что придется сдаться, и лучше – раньше, до того, как боль снова превратит его в воющий комок плоти.  
\- Пожалуйста, сэр, - ответил он, - Сделайте то, что сочтете нужным.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил Рубинский, - Быстро учишься. А теперь подай мне то, что лежит под подушкой справа.  
Руперт машинально сунул руку под декоративную подушку и нащупал там какую-то мягкую пластиковую штуковину. Вытащив её на свет, он едва успел разглядеть что это тюбик с каким-то наполнителем, и Рубинский тут же отобрал его.  
\- Спасибо, - проговорил мужчина, - Я мог бы сказать, что делаю это не для собственного удовольствия. И это было бы неправдой.  
Молодой человек только вскрикнул, когда Рубинский сунул скользкие от смазки пальцы ему между ягодиц. Руперт был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы сопротивляться. Это – не случайность? Он к этому готовился?! С каких пор?..  
\- А ты думал, я не знаю, зачем ты сюда таскаешься? – ухмыльнулся Рубинский, - Нет, не за этим. Но это то, что ты получишь за свои старания. Потому что ещё никому не удавалось меня поиметь! А ты теперь этого сказать не сможешь.


End file.
